Soul Eater WORLD!
by firelifeblizzard
Summary: Submit your OCs to be in my soul eater world, you could be a Teacher, Meister, Weapon, or Witch! Sign up, and see what happens! : D Rated 'T' Because I have no idea what will happen. : D Apps CLOSED! except for witches, we need one more witch. PS: I don't own Soul Eater


Sorry I took it down... I wont do that again, and I hope you enjoy.

"Ah!" A calm voice sighed. "My first day at the DWMA... I wonder if I will get a weapon on my first day... I hope I can meet a nice group of people, and maybe we can kill a witch or something..."

His name is Jakelo... No last name...

"Well your inluck!" A short guy around 5'1 with a Black tank top, and with red pants that have a black stripe down either side. He has brown hair that goes down to about his shoulders . "I'm Jared Lightsteam, and this is my weapon partner Ryan!" Jared stated

Then, a guy that looked 14 walked up behind him. He had red "Beats" around neck a "Tap out" hat Blue Jeans black Button Up Shirt and his hair style was just Black emo hair.

"Hey." Ryan said.

"What's your name blue wonder?" Jared asked.

"Jakelo! And my hair is naturally blue for your info short stack." Jakelo stated joking. Jakelo's hair is actually in the shape of a star, with a red outline, he wears a white tee-shirt, and red slacks, and has tanned skin.

Jared didn't really take it as a joke, and gave Jakelo a strong punch to the stomach.

"Sheesh, I was only joking..." Jakelo said in a cringe while holding his stomach.

"Well I hope your not fighting, because if you are, than I will volunteer you to be my first test subject!" A creepy voice stated.

"Who are you?" Jared asked the tall man, with stitches all over him, and spiky gray hair.

"Well I am your teacher... Professor Stein..." The man stated.

"And this is my daughter, Sara Stein." Stein stated, pushing his daughter forward... Who oddly enough didn't have stitches all over her.

"Uh... Hi..." The girl peeped. She seemed 13. She is wearing red beanie, black skinny jeans, black jacket, t-shirt with a kawaii cat on it, black tennishoes. Long blonde hair with bangs, green eyes, pale skin.

"Hello!" The group said.

"Now treat her nice, or I will experiment on you." Stein threatened walking away.

"Well your dad seems... Nice..." Ryan declared.

"Yeah, a real crowed pleaser." Jakelo stated still holding his stomach.

"Well... You know..." Sara said, starting to grow a smile.

"Oh Jakelo you already made some friends!" A high pitched voice shouted.

"Surprising huh? The moment you leave, I make friends." Jakelo joked to his friend... Before he got hit in the head...

"Whatever, Friends of Jakelo, my name is Emily Keiskay." Emily stated. She has Medium length ginger hair, wrapped up into a pony-tail. Blue-green eyes, and pearl shaped earrings. A dark blue sweater that shows a dog eating waffles, a black skirt, and tanned skin.

"So... Are we good on people joining us, because I'm not the best at being social." Sara mentioned.

"Not yet!" Two voices stated simultaneously

"Oh great, who is it now?" Ryan complained.

"I'm Mystic Death, Daughter of Death the Kid, and this is my Weapon Nemu Sakura." Mystic Death stated. (If you wanna know how they look, just look at the past chapter okay?)

"Well great introduction." Nemu mocked.

"Hey! It's not like you could do any better!" Mystic complained.

"I totally could have!" Nemu retorted.

"Fine! Whatever! Btw, Jakelo, Your hair isn't symmetrical, you should probably change that." Mystic stated pulling a comb out of her pocket.

"Uh, no thanks I think I am good." Jakelo stated backing away.

"No really, I'll change it for you." Mystic asserted looming closer to Jakelo.

"Jared help!" Jakelo cried as he was tackled by Mystic.

"I can't you have seen people with this problem before, you cannot stop them." Jared lied.

"Just hold still!" Mystic complained while trying to turn Jakelo's hair into a star with 6 points.

"Ugh!" Jakelo complained. "Emily weapon form!" Jakelo ordered.

"I think this is a battle you should fight on your own." Emily said with a laugh.

And then... The bell rang...

"Oh snaps! Were gonna be late!" Jared exclaimed dragging Mystic, and Jakelo to their feet, and running to class.

"Well thanks for not leaving me behind." Jakelo said to Jared as they ran.

"I don't leave friends behind." Jared stated

"Good to know." Jakelo said with a smile.

"Uh, guys... Hate to ruin the moment, but we only have a few minutes to get to class, and Sara is just walking!" Ryan pointed out.

"Oh come on!" Jared shouted running back for Sara.

"Sara, why are you just walking!?" Jared asked frantically.

"Oh, I have a permanent late pass, because I am Stein's daughter." Sara declared calmly.

Jared's jaw dropped to the ground and kept on digging.

"Hurry Jared or you might be late." Sara said with complete innocence

"I hate you right now..." Jared muttered running off.

-In Professor Carlos P. Reliu's classroom-

"Now where is Jared Lightstream?" Professor Carlos asked.

Jared ran into the classroom dripping sweat.

"Here, Professor Carlos, x pant pant x here." Jared moaned raising his hand.

"Well your late, so you get to go visit Professor Stein." Carlos ordered.

"Awe come on!" Jared cried fainting.

"Someone take him to Nurse Rose." Carlos ordered.

"Nurse!?" Emily shouted. Then she fainted also.

"And her too."

"I got it." Jakelo stated dragging Emily on the ground.

Then Sara arrived.

"Sara please take Jared to Nurse Rose." Carlos ordered.

"Fine."

"I'll come too!" A student in the bleachers stated.

"No!" Jakelo shouted pointing at her. "We don't need anyone else in our group."

"Pwease?" The student asked.

"Ugh, fine." Jakelo said.

"Great! My name is Emma." Emma explained.

"Just follow us." Jakelo ordered dragging Emily.

"Can we come too?" 12 students asked.

"NO!" Jakelo shouted.

-At Nurse Rose's office-

"Hmm kay, Hmm Kay!" Nurse Rose hummed finishing her check up on Jared. "He should be fine in a few minutes."

"Good." Sara said.

"Now how is Emily doing?" Jakelo asked

"Why did she faint?" Nurse Rose asked

"Well... Ever since Nurse Medusa was actually evil, she has had a phobia about school Nurses." Jakelo stated.

"Well that's crazy." Nurse Rose proclaimed, growing an evil smile.

"Uh, why are you smiling?" Emma asked.

"Uh, no reason."

"You sure, because-"

Then a cat attacked Emma's face.

"Uh, look, a cat attacking your friend's face!" Rose stated with fake surprise.

'Students these days are too smart.' Nurse Rose thought.

"Emily is okay, so why don't you leave so I can do a check up on Emma?" Rose asked.

"I actually think I'll stay." Sara stated.

"GET OUT!" Rose ordered.

"Bye!" They shouted running away.

"Good..." Rose muttered.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she was being strapped to a bed by Nurse Rose.

"Oh, when the cat attacked you, it caused the need for a blood transfusion." Rose lied. "Just go to sleep, and you will be better when you wake up."

"Wait... Why would I need a blood transfusion if a cat scratched me?" Emma asked.

"Because... Uh... Look another cat!" Nurse Rose shrieked.

"I don't see any ca-" Emma tried to say before getting Fentenyl injected into her arm.

"You know... I'm kinda sleepy." Emma yawned. Then she fell asleep.

"Good. Now let's give you some black blood, good thing Medusa kept some in the cabinet." Rose stated taking the Blood from the vile, and placing it into Emma's blood.

'Next step is to implant this into her neck.' Rose thought putting a tracking chip into Emma's neck. But it wasn't just a tracking chip, it also enabled her to talk to Emma, like a Walkie Talkie that only her and Emma could hear. It was a way to manipulate her, without the interference from others. Next step was to wake Emma up...

"Emma, Emma get up." Rose said shaking Emma awake.

"Nurse Rose, I had the weirdest dream." Emma stated.

"Oh, that happens during blood transfusions, why don't you just head to class." Rose asked.

"That makes no sense, and why did I need a blood transfusion anyway?" Emma asked.

"JUST GET TO CLASS!" Rose shrieked with annoyance.

"Okay okay. I'm going."

"And don't come back soon!"

'Oh my gosh she is annoying, asking so many questions. Whatever. I should focus on getting her a weapon partner. I know! Sara is the daughter of Stein, so maybe she can convince him to join with the black blood along with Emma, which will ultimately get then to work for me.'

-At Professor Stein's class-

"Students, today we have a boring class period... We cannot dissect anything today because you will be choosing your partners..." Stein said in a disappointed tone.

"YAY!" The class cheered, ecstatic about not having to dissect something today.

"Go Emma, choose Sara as your weapon partner." Rose ordered.

"What? What's going on?" Emma asked

"I'm your subconscious, and the blood transfusion let me talk directly too you." Rose lied.

"That doesn't make any sense what-so-ever!" Emma argued.

"Just do it!"

"Okay sheesh, but that still doesn't make any sense."

"Deal with it!"

"Okay, hey Sara, wanna be partners?" Emma asked

"Sure." Sara agreed

(I'm just going to skip all the chat, and here are the partnerships, Jakelo, & Emily. Jared & Ryan. Sara & Emma. Mystic Death, & Nemu. Anya and Adeline, Amiya , and Michal Necro. Silver Star, and Ana, Yuki & (I know your originally not a weapon, but help me out here, there are more Meisters than weapons) Anaies. Also if I forgot about your character please tell me)

"Good, now that your done, Let's dissect this rare bird." Stein announced.

"NO!" The students cried.

AAANNNDDD That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed. And you people who I didn't talk about will get to be here in the next chapter.


End file.
